the events and mistakes at a club
by 80'sKid96
Summary: Gene and the team go to a club, and things get a bit heated R and R :D
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Ashes to Ashes, nor the characters, I wish i did, but i don't... :D_**

**All events happened in series 3, except, the team didn't walk into the railway arms**

_80's night clubs_

_march, 3 1984_

It was a normal early Friday evening in CID, but unlike the normal ending of the week, everyone getting absolutely pissed out of their heads and ending up having awkward conversations that reveal true feeling and dark secrets at the Luigi's.  
Everyone has decided to go to a new night club down the road that has newly opened.

Ray was sitting at his desk flicking through current case files, Chris was trying to balance a pen on his nose, and shaz was making tea, for herself, and everyone else who decided to take liberty of the opportunity. Alex was sitting at her desk, bored. She had stacks of paper work to get through, but she couldn't seem to concentrate. She was sitting head up, full view of everyone in CID, she also had good view of the guv, the manc lion, in his layer not wanting to be disturbed. His had his down, doing his paperwork, with a pen in one hand and a fag in the other. Alex often noticed herself staring into his office, most of the time she didn't even realise she was doing it, it was like she was drawn to the man sitting in his office, with only four walls separating them.

Shaz came back through, with a tea for Alex and for the rest of her team, she approached Alex and gave the mug to her.

"Ma'am" said a soft sounding voice that belonged to Shaz

"Ma'am, you with us?"  
Alex was daydreaming, looking into the guv's office

"sorry Shaz, miles away"

she said smirking Shaz bent towards Alex,

"Ma'am, did you realise who you were staring at?"

Shaz said with a smile on her face Alex looked shaz, knowing that she was daydreaming the guv, the man who she was utterly in love with

"No, Shaz" Alex lied

"you were staring at the guv, and at one point you wasn't blinking" Shaz said,

she knew exactly what the ma'am was thinking "Was I, I didn't even notice"Alex said trying to sound surprised,

smiling at the young woman who was standing in front of her Shaz walked back to her desk, giving Alex a smirk from across the room, and she gave one back.

Alex, then started to fill in some papers, she tryed to continue, but she felt her eye lids suddenly feeling heavy, so she slammed her pen down on her desk, and she gave up on the paper work. Alex gazed over to Gene, in his office, he was standing looking out on his "kingdom", through the glass of his office. His eyes looked around, until he clapped eyes on Alex gazing back at him.  
Gene often saw Alex, his DI, staring at him, he always got goosebumps when he saw the Goregous, Posh-mouthed tart that he loved so , they spent every minute of every day with each other, they never seemed to actually have a chance of ever reveling one and others their true feelings, it always seemed to get interrupted some how...

Alex soon noticed that Gene was staring back at her, they looked at each other as if their eyes were glued. Alex gave a little grin to Gene to show that she knew that she was aware of what she was doing. Gene returned the smile, and soon getting back to work, as did Alex.

It sooned turned 6:30, and it was time for everyone to go home, and get ready for their night out. Chris soon left with Shaz and they went home to get ready, soon after ray and the rest of CID did the same. So it just left Alex and Gene together, and alone.

Gene came out of his office, putting on his coat about to leave, as was Alex.

"You off home bolls?" Gene said to approaching Alex " You ought to start getting ready to dazzle the streets with your skimpy dress sense" Gene said giving a cheeky grin at Alex

"Is that a hint, that you want me to wear something skimpy, Guv?" Alex said smirking at Gene

" I suppose it is, you know theirs no point in having a female DI, if you get a glimpse occasionally" Gene said laughing

" I told you before Guv, if you want a quick glimpse, just ask" Alex said joking around

" You should of said before bolls, I might of accepted the invitation" Gene said smirking They soon parted from each other, off to their flats, to get ready for the night ahead.

Alex, got into the shower, and the her makeup and done her hair, then she put on something skimpy, as requested. She put on black dress that was about mid-thigh lengh, with gold stitching around the neck, and the arms. She accessorized it with gold braclets, and a gold clutch bag. she topped the outfit of with black heels that had gold buckles. she gave on final look in the mirror to see if her appearance was to her approval, when she was happy with what she looks, she thought to herself

"God, I look so 80's."

Gene, did pretty much the same thing, he showered, got ready and drank whiskey. He was wearing a black, and purple striped shirt (which made him look rather sexy). He wore a pair of black trousers and a pair of black shoes. He was soon ready and with that he left. He rang Alex to tell her that he was picking her up from her Gene arrived at her flat, he beeped his horn, to tell that he was here. She gathered her things, and locked the door on her way out, and walked down the stairs and then towards the car. As she got it she was greeted by a grinning Gene.

"Bloody hell, bolls!" Gene said,

as he looked her up and down, thinking how stunning she looked Alex, looked at Gene, and gave a cheeky grin at him. "Does this reach skimpy, on your skimpy scale?" she said

"Skimpy? god yeah... More then skimpy bolls, you look gorgeous, your giving me 'orn" Gene said,

looking into Alex's eyes "Ohh, well thank you, I'll take it as a compliment coming from you" Alex said

blushing and grinning looking into Gene's eyes "you're not looking to bad yourself, you made a lovely effort, that has seemed to have payed off"

rising a eyebrow " What do you mean by that, Alex "Gene said

smiking Alex thought, He called me by my name, my actual name, "Well lets just say your looking sexier then usual Alex smirked

"Then usual bolls" Gene said laughing to ,

eager to hear what she meant Before Alex could reply, someone behind them, in a car beeped there horn for them to move, they both looked at each other then Gene sighed, then he began to drive.

They arrived shortly after at the club, and they parked around the corner. They both go out of the car and walked towards the club.  
Gene was walking beside Alex, he gave her a couple of looks and she returned them. Gene gradually put his hand level to hers,  
and he gently grabbed her hand. She feel how soft his hands were, she looked at him and giggled, he smirked back at her.  
When they finally approached the club, they saw Shaz and Chris, standing outside waiting for them to arrive. When they saw them Alex gave a smile, and Gene finally let go of Alex's hand.

"Alright, Ma'am, Guv?" Chris said

"Good thanks Chris" Alex said "Yeah I'm good Chris, you?" Gene said

"Yeah" Chris smiled Alex smiled at Shaz, Shaz smiled back

"Where's Ray?" Gene said

"I dunno" Chris said "He said that he would be here for 8"

"What's the time now" Alex said

"Half past" Shaz said "

I'm going inside, he'll know where we are, we all look like a bunch of plonks standing out here" Gene said

then walking towards The entrance of the club, followed by the rest of them.

When they entered the club they were greeted by the music of "Kajagoogoo's too shy" it was lit but multiple coloured neon lights, there was Pink, Green, Orange, Yellow, Red, was a pictures all over the walls of current bands, including Adam and the ants, Duran Duran, Human league, Tears for fears, Spandau ballet, Blondie and lots more. The club had very little light, but there was enough to see where you was going the was lots of tables and chairs in a area around the bar, it also had a dance floor and a DJ that had multiple record decks.

The first thing they did was find a place to sit, and they went to the bar to get drinks.  
Gene asked what everybody wanted, and he went up to get them, whilst Alex, Shaz and Chris sat down at a table.  
Shaz and Chris sat next to each other, with Alex sitting opposite Gene got back he took a seat next to Alex.  
Alex and Shaz started talking about "girls things" and Gene and Chris spoke about football.

By the time Ray had arrived, the club was pretty crowded.  
Ray approached the table where everyone was sitting, and sat down

" What bloody time do you call this" Gene asked looking at his watch,

the time said 9:15 "Sorry guv, I lost track of time" Ray said looking around the club,avoiding their eye contact

"Right Ray, your round" Alex said with a slight grin "Yeah, yeah... what does everyone want?" Ray said

" Well ray considering your offering, I think you should buy a bottle of bubbly" Alex said, with Shaz agreeing with her

" Whiskey,large for me Raymondo" Gene said smirking

" Same 'ere mate" Chris said Ray nodded, and walked you to the bar cursing under his breath.

As the night went on many people were dancing, Shaz and Chris were up, laughing and having fun,  
even Ray was up having a dance with a young blond girl, having a feel of her arse. Gene and Alex were still sitting down. They weren't really talking or making any signs of trying. Gene was having a fag and Alex was sitting looking at the dancers and signing along to "Spandau Ballet, True" Gene managed to brake the ice by topping her drink up with champagne.

"Do you remember this song Bolls?" Gene said looking down into his glass

" Off course I do Gene" Alex said and looked away for Gene feeling abit embarrassed about the fact this is the song they had their little dance to, which ended up her leaving him in her flat, and them both dwelling on false allegations of a shag.

"We never finished of that dance, did we bolls" Gene said now looking at Alex Alex didn't say anything,

but she was now looking into Gene's eyes

"We could now, if you wanted to?" Gene said fidgeting his feet

" yeah, yeah, that would be nice" Alex said, not trying to give to much away With that Gene stood up, and led Alex onto the dance floor.

They we slow dancing, like last time, but now they both seemed to move together and it felt like they fitted together. Gene had his arms on Alex's shoulders at first, not wanting to piss Alex off in anyway, but Alex soon took them form her shoulder and put them around her waist. Alex had he arms around Gene's neck as they swayed to the beat of the music. They gazed into each other eyes, neither one of them dared to spoil the moment; it was as if they were the only two that mattered.  
With this, Alex flicked her eyes down to Gene's lips and back up to his eyes, Gene the lowered his head, as did Alex.  
They were both level to each others lips, and neither one of them wanting to make the first moved. But Gene figured that this wasn't a situation to waste, so he made the first move, and their lips locked together.

It was soft and gentle at first, they both stopped swaying to the music, in fact the music had changed now, but they didn't notice.  
Alex wasn't making any signs of moving at first and Gene thought he might have made the wrong move , as it had came a bit of a shock to her. But she soon came to her senses and started move her lips in time with Gene's.

Alex was thinking how someone like Gene can have such soft lips, and be so delicate. The sensation and the thrill of the kiss was more then she'd expected. As for Gene, he couldn't believe that he had some as beautiful and sexy as Alex could be kissing him right now; it was as if, they didn't want the kiss to end.

But despite what they wanted they had to let go, due to the lack of oxygen. As their lips parted they looked at each other, and smirked. But what they didn't know is that, Ray, Chris and Shaz were staring at them in shock, well only Ray and Chris, in matter of fact Shaz was smiling at the fact her boss and her ma'am have finally acted on there feelings for each other.

Gene and Alex, stared at each other for a while, not really knowing what to say, Alex then lent forward and whispered something in Gene's ear

" Your place or mine?" she said, her pupils had diluted, and they were full of lust.  
Gene didn't answer her question, he just toke her by the hand and drove to her flat.

At the time Ray and Chris were staring at each other in even more shock about what the had just witnessed, even now, Shaz was shock.

" I have to say, I bet none of us expected that" Chris said, trying to get an idea of what just happened

" well, there has always been some sexual tension between them, but yeah your right Chris i didn't expect that" Shaz said

" Now i can officially say, he's slipping her one" Ray started laughing as did Chris, and Shaz just looked at the two of them in disgust.


	2. Chapter 2

80's night club

As soon as Gene and Alex got in the car, Gene bolted to Alex's flat. He couldn't bear the wait, he's waited 3 years for this!  
Alex on the other hand was calm and relaxed, she kept staring at Gene and he would look every so often, and she would raise her eyebrow, she thought to herself, he's driving this fast fo me, he obviously can't wait to shag me!  
With this Alex, snuck he hand onto the inner thigh of Gene's left leg. He looked at her with desire in his eyes. She the raised her eye brow, and she began t creep her hand up towards his package. she then decided to tease him, by circling the area, and squeezing gently.

After a few minutes, they reached Alex's flat. Gene got out of the car, walking around to open Alex's door for her

"Thankyou Gene, by that disply of wreckless driving you have just beaten your own record" she said smiling

" Yeah, well, I 'ave a good reason didn't I"

"Did you now"

"yeah" and with this Gene picked Alex up, like he did when he very first met her, when she was dressed like a prozzie and nearly got ran over. However this time she didn't shout or scream and protests like she had before, instead she put her head into Gene's neck. He then carried her up the stairs avoiding luigi, and his comments on love...

Alex was in heaven as was Gene, she was in the arms of the man she loves... breathing in his scents of fags, scotch and aftershave; what could be better.

When they got to her door Gene put her down, so she could get the keys out of her bag. She then opened the door walked though,  
and Gene followed closely behind; and he shut the door on his way in. Alex went of into the kitchen whilst Gene went to sit down on Alex's trade mark, zebra print sofa.  
Alex called from the kitchen, if he wanted something to drink, but he politely declined; he wanted to be sober for this. She came back into the lounge, next to Gene. There was silence for a while, and the nerves were building up. Alex took of her shoes as did Gene. Then Alex sat up on the sofa, crossed legged with back facing Gene.

"Can you un-zip me please" she said with some hesitation

Gene also feeling a bit hesitant, about the fact he was going to feel how soft her skin was, and the smell of her expensive perfume drawing him in. He kindly accepted, and began to undo her zip. Alex shut her eyes lost in the moment as soon as his soft finger tips swept across her back and down he spinal cord. Gene was also lost in the moment, the feel of her skin sweeping across his hand was beautiful. When he was finished he began to plant gentle kisses back up tp her neck. Alex was getting goosebumps all across her body, ans they were both no longer lost, but found by each other.

When Gene had reached her collar bone, they both came back to reality. They were both breathing heavily, and longing for their desires to come true. There was no movement for a couple of minutes, neither of them willing to break the ice. Alex couldn't wait any longer and she could tell Gene couldn't either. She turned around on her all fours and crawled up towards Gene. She was now sitting on his lap. They were both looking into each other eyes for approval to act on there longing wants, and with this Alex went in for a kiss, as did Gene their lips met for the second time in one night, moving together as one. Gene then opened Alex's mouth wider in the kiss, so there tongues could meet.

As they did, the kiss became more frantic, hands had started exploring, Gene's hands had creeped up Alex's jumper, as Alex's had made there way into Gene's trousers, the tesion and the heat between them was thriving.

Gene didn't really want to shag Alex on her sofa, like a one night stand, he wanted to move it to the bedroom, so he broke the kiss.  
Alex looked confused about this

"whats wrong, Gene" she said

Gene caught on that she might think he didn't want to do this "No, no, nothings wrong Alex, I wondered if we could move this into the bedroom, I mean I don't want to do this on the sofa" he said Alex smiled at his suggestion

"Ok" she said,

and got up, holding her hand out to Gene. The worked their way into the bedroom,  
top half of clothes where removed along the way. At this point Gene had a raving boner, and Alex could feel the heat building up between her legs.

Gene and Alex sat on the bed, searching and touching each others bodies, taking off and unnecessary clothing, and just remaining in underwear. Pushed Alex onto her back an straddled her across her still made bed. Alex could feel his fully erected cox on her thigh. He began to kiss his way down form her lips, and to her bra. He then began to remove it

"Bra opens at the back bolly"Gene said chuckling lightly.

Alex just remained silence waiting, for Gene to whatever he pleased. He undid her bra and looked at them,.

" There evn better then I expected Bolls" He said grinning to him self.

" yeah, yeah, just get on with it" Alex pleaded And with that Gene started to suck Alex's nipples and sightly pinch them, He could hear Alex's Groans of approval; as her nipples became erect.

Once he had finished, he moved further down her body, still kissing his way down; past her belly button, over her hips, which her posh, black silky knickers. He curled his fingers inside them, and began to pull them down her long sensuous legs; enough for Alex to take them off. He then lowered his head and started to lick her out. Alex was certainly enjoying herself; and heavy came over Gene's tongue.

After recovering form her orgasium, Alex flipped them over so Gene was underneath. Alex Pulled down his tight, balck boxers,  
and pulled them off, and through them on the floor somewhere. She then toke Gene into her hand, and started to work him. Half way through tossing him off, she replaced her hand with her mouth. She began to suck and lick him until he came in her mouth; which she swallowed.

A few minutes later, Gene was again on top of Alex. But Alex moved to go in her draw, and get a condom out. She then gave it to Gene to put on. After it was on. He was getting ready to go it, but he had a better thing on his mind, he decided to tease her.

"Gene, anytime today" Alex said looking in Gene's eye Gene chuckled

" How much do you want me Alex, how much do you want me inside you"

"Alot, Gene, Alot. Ever since I saw you" Alex said, no getting annoyed with having to wait

" Same 'ere Bolls, imagined this for day one, you underneath me with nothing but moans and groans" Gene said

"Gene, if you do take me now, I'll take the lead!" Alex said now pissed off " No, you bloody well wont" Gene said and with that he thrusted inside her...

They started of gently, building up a rhythm, but soon became more heated and the thrusts go harder.

"Owhhhhh, Gene, Gene, Harder, harder" Alex said in a very breathy voice

" ohh, Alex, owhhhh" Gene said upping his speed and stength "Oh my god Gene, feels so good, gonna come soon" Alex said

" Soo tight Alex, feels so good, same, same,gonna come soon"

They both lasted for about another 10 more minutes, until they both entered into their orgasium and heavily came. Gene then fell to the side off Alex, but still inside her, they were both breathing very heavy.

After they had both recovered from their time heaven, Gene pulled out off Alex. He went to take the condom to find something not to good. At this point Alex was begining to fall asleep, but Gene nudged her gently.

"Alex, Alex" Gene said Alex didn't wake instantly, but she flickered her eyes open

"What is it Gene" she said sleeply

"Emm, I went to take the condom off, and it's split" He looked down, not really knowing waht to say

" What, it's split?" Alex said, quite concered

"Yeah, I didn't do anythig, I have just literally pulled out off you" Gene said

"Emm, it doesn't mean anything, it will be fine, wont it?" Alex said, feeling quite worried now

"Yeah, yeah it'll be fine" Gene said and smiled at Alex

"Yeah" Alex returned the smile

"I dunno 'bout you, but im knackered now, you must be to, lets get some sleep" Gene said

"Yeah, yeah I am" Alex said Gene then turned off the light and toke hold off Alex in a hug, as sleep toke both of them. 


End file.
